New adventure
by BlackFlower MistyClan
Summary: Meet five girls who have to solve a dark prophecy. Will they survive?


It was still raining when we entered in that abandoned factory. Our clothes were wet and a new lake was in my bag. In two days there were two weeks after we ran away. Katie, my sister, was complaining near me.

"I can't believe I agreed with your idea of running away. I am sure my mother is worry about me."

Oh! I forgot to say, Katie isn't literally my sister, she is my step-sister. Our parents met three months ago and they were getting married in a month. Michaela never liked me. She wasn't a bad mother, but I just don't like her behavior.

"Well, at least this time she may notice that I am gone too!" I said annoyed.

"Don't talk like that about her! My mother is perfect! Instead, you father . . ." she let the sentence like that, like she always does. I hate when she does this.

"My father was just fine before your mother spoiled him! And don't blame me because you decided to came wi-" I was interrupted by a noise.

"What was that? Tell me it was just a rat!"

An enormous shadow covered the floor. That was not a rat! Katie grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind some boxes.

The creature entered in our sigh. It was . . . I am kinda not sure what it was but I didn't dare even to breath.

The monster walked up and dawn. He could smell us. I looked at Katie. I could see the frightens is her eyes. Our monster spun around and fixed our boxes. His face was even uglier than I expected to be. It was running to our place. I panicked. What are we supposed to de when something is attacking us!? I closed my eyes, ready for the impact.

When suddenly it fell to tha ground. It was an arrow in its chest. Then I hard footsteps, and soon voices.

"Really K? You had to kill it so rapidly? I've wanted to try my new fighting technic!" said a girly voice.

"Oh, sure! Next time just tell me this and I'll wait till it kills us!" replied another voice with a strong accent.

The girls approached us. They were three. The tall one with red hair, darker than mine. The second was probably the same age with her short blonde and holographic pink and and the third with cherry-red hair and a bow. She probably shoot the monster.

The archer took her arrow and examined the beast. In a flash she spun around with another arrow ready to be realised in our direction.

"Who is there?" the blonde girl asked with a British accent too. She fished a mirror out of her pocket and it immediately transformed in a spear. The tallest had a sword in her hand. Don't ask me from where it comes!

I looked at Katie. She nodded and we both got up. The girls didn't move, nor took away their weapons.

"Who are you?" my sister asked.

"Who we are? The better question is who are you and what are you doing in an abandoned factory?" the red-headed girl replied.

"We won't respond to any questions if you don't put those worpons down." Katie continued with an arguing voice.

"You bought can see those?" the blonde girl asked amazed.

"They are kinda obvious, don't you think?" I said sarcastically. But I could see their switching gaze.

They put their weapons dawn. The spare become a rainbow mirror again and apparently the sword could transform in a hair pin. Only the girl with the bow, just put it in her quiver.

"I am Sarah Bloom and she is my sister Katie Bloom. And for the second question . . . We ran away from our parents."

The girls gazed at each other and. Then the archer introduced themselves: "She is Olivia Elenor." she said pointing the blonde-and-pink-hadded girl. "She is Brooklyn Huntington, but I suggest to call her Brook, and I am Kassandra McLaughlin."

"You two have to come with us. It's safer for two mortal girls to be accompanied by us." Brook said. But hold on a second she just called us "mortal girls"?

"And why we supposed to take them with us? All we need right now are other two people to defend." Olivia interrupted my thought.

"Maybe, because they can be a part of the prophecy!" Kassandra exclaimed. "And we have to move now, unless you want to meet another monster."

"We've just met four! And one is dead . . ." Katie said amused. I could see that the joke wasn't well claimed.

We started moving. Olivia and Kassandra were walking in front of us. There were caught in a deep conversation. Brook stayed with us in an uncomfortable silence.

"So where are we going?" Katie asked.

"We are going to Camp Half-Blood. You will like it! Now, when you don't have a home anymore, you'll find a new shelter place to stay. I joined the Camp 6 years ago. My father was ill and before he died he took me there where he knew I will be safe." Brook said with a sad smile.

"Est tragique" Kassandra shouted.

"Of course she knows French!" I roled my eyes sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, she does. You know French is considered the love language and love and feelings are her duty." Brook explained. "What had happened?"

"We don't have any way to reach the Camp. We have no money! We let our bags in the van." Kassandra answered.

We had money. We could offer them some, but something in my mind told me not to trust them. This girls, after all, were strangers with lethal weapons and good fighters.

"I'll Iris-message Kevin to come and get us. It won't take long for him to come." Olivia said.

Then she did something that surprised me: she maid a rainbow. Yep you heard well a rainbow.

"Oh, Iris, please accept to transport this message without a pay! As soon as we can we will pay. Long Island, Camp Half-Blood to Kevin Jefferson!" Olivia literary talked with the rainbow.

Apparently, Iris, accepted to sent a message, and much to my surprise the rainbow transformed into a TV screen.

A boy was looking at was. He had curly brown hair and an orange T-shirt. "Yes, what's up? Any problems there?"

"We've lost our bags and we can't return. Can you sent us something?" Olivia answered.

"You are coming back? So soon? I hope nothing bad happened!" he continued.

"We've found these girls. We thought it would be better to return." Kassandra went on. "So, can you sent us something or not?"

"I am coming with the Gray Sisters. You are not so far, I'll be there in 30 minutes." he finished and dissolve the rainbow.

We spent the time in silent. Kassandra was walking up and down with her bow armed, talking to herself. Olivia was cleaning her spear and Brook was smiling near us. Katie was lost in thoughts.

I got bored so I fished my phone our of my pocket. Kassandra stopped and so do Olivia. Brooklyn wasn't smiling anymore. Everyone focused me.

"You had a phone with you!! You crazy? I am shocked that we are still alive!" Kassandra shouted angrily.

Olivia got up, took my phone and drop it and then smashed it with her foot. "Done. We are safe now."

"May I ask WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" Unbelievable! Was that a new rule that we have to spoil each others phones?

"Phones track monsters." Brook explained calmly.

I was ready to say something but I got interrupted by a noise and a light that stopped in from of us.

"Kev!" Olivia smiled and they hugged. They were obviously a couple. "You arrived in time. Come, meet the new girls. They are Sarah and Katie."

"Hurry up! We don't have time . . . and nighter space! How we supposed to stay six person in backseat of the cub or taxi or how in name of Hades you say here!" Kassandra frustrated.

She was right it wasn't much room in there. "I guess we have to cram!"

When we were finally in, I screamed. Not because of the space but because of the driver or . . . drivers? "What are they?"

"They are The Gray Sisters. Will arrive soon with their help."

I sighted. This day was awful and crazy. But the story wasn't ready yet. We were driving into the darkness of the night to the 'Camp'.


End file.
